I saw Mommies kissing Santa-san
by Shara1
Summary: Akira finds out what his mothers want most for Christmas


I do not own any of the Clamp Campus Detective characters. I am using them only for my own amusement and the amusement of others. My address is [shara47379@aol.com][1]. Please feel free to send questions and comments.

I Saw Mommies Kissing Santa-San

* * *

Snuggling back into the thick blankets of his bed, Ijyuin Akira tilted his boyish face towards the two identical women standing on either side of him. His wide liquid silver eyes danced with anticipation as each one took part of the comforter and pulled it up under his chin. Tonight was the best night of the whole year. For tonight Santa-san was going to visit. Delicate faces with small sculpted lips and dark eyes, surrounded by a lovely fall of raven hair descended to drop a kiss on each of his cheeks. 

Standing up and walking to the foot of the bed the two smiled down at their boy. "Good night, Akira-kun. Go to sleep now and when you wake, Santa san will have left you lots of presents." 

"Yes, mothers. Good night and Merry Christmas." Akira yawned as his heavy eyelids began sliding shut despite his excitement. 

"Merry Christmas, Akira-kun." Both women said brightly at the same time, before turning off the light and slipping out of Akira's bedroom. 

Images of Christmas cookies and cakes began dancing in Akira's head as he curled into a ball under his blankets. One image that came back to him again and again, was of the cake he himself had baked this afternoon. Sliver eyes snapped open in alarm as Akira through the covers off. "Oh no! I forgot to put out the Christmas cake for Santa san!

Biting his bottom lip, Akira hopped out of his bed. Thankful for his warm flannel sleeping robe, the dark haired boy padded over to the door. Opening it carefully so he wouldn't alert his mothers, he glided silently into the hall. "I hope it's not too late. What would Santa-san think, if there were no Christmas cake left for him? It would be terribly rude to forget Santa-san like that. Well, I'll just have to go down and fix that."

Half way down the stairs Akira stopped to peer over the banister. The little stand where the cake would go was out and a lovely white and strawberry cake sat atop it. He smiled as he looked down at the confection. 'Oh one of my mothers must have remembered it.' 

With a lighter heart the boy turned and was about to climb back up to his room when a noise caught his attention. 'Is that Santa-san?' He wondered. 'I should go back up to bed, but I just have to peek. I'll only take a little look and then go back to sleep.' Akira promised himself as he turned back around.

Two more steps down the stairs gave him a partial view of the living room. As he peered around the banister for the second time, his eyes grew as round as saucers. His mothers were standing in the center of the room under the mistletoe. Santa-san was there too. Akira felt his face warm with a blush as he watched Santa-san kiss his mothers all over. Looking away, he scolded himself. 'This is not really happening. My mothers are not really being kissed by Santa-san.'

To prove to himself that he was just imagining things, Akira glanced back into the living room out of the corner of his eyes. His blush deepened as he watched his mothers tickle under Santa-san's beard. Unable to contain his embarrassment any longer, he fled up the stairs to his room. 

He was across the floor and into the bed faster than it would have taken to turn on the light. Wrapping the covers around himself, Akira looked over at the door with a frown. Why was this happening? He couldn't think of a reason why Santa-san would be kissing his mothers, no matter how hard he tried. 'It's a good thing I don't have a daddy. Or Santa-san would be in a lot of trouble.'

'Oh maybe that's it!' Akira blinked as an idea suddenly occurred to him. 'I don't have a father. So mothers don't get kisses very often. Maybe Santa san is giving mothers those kisses as their gifts?' Akira smiled to himself. 'Yes, that must be it.' They looked very happy to get those kisses so it couldn't be a bad thing. Cuddling into his nest of blankets Akira dreamed about his own presents as his sleepiness overtook him, a smile pulling at the edge of his lips. 

The End

   [1]: mailto:shara47379@aol.com



End file.
